Love Overcomes Everything
by CookieMonster'sBFF
Summary: Sabrina loves Puck, does Puck love her? More importantly, who is the dark figure the Grimm's keep seeing outside their house.  My first story. PUCKABRINA! Rating may change.
1. Introduction: Love

**AN: I know nobody likes these things, but humor me please? *puppy dog face* This is my first story so…please don't yell at me. *another puppy dog face* Sabrina & Puck are 16, Daphne & Red are 11, and Alex is 6 (their baby bro). I almost forgot, I DON'T OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM, OKAY? Don't rub it in. Oh, and to the flaming reviewer, if you don't like it, don't read it! Here you go.**

Love is a strong thing. I realize that now. It is stronger than anything I've ever known. It can weather any storm, break through any wall, and give you the power to do what you need to. Love can also hurt you. I know from personal experience.

Most of you probably think love is a good thing. Well, it isn't when you that special person lives with you, plays pranks on you, and makes you so nervous you can't do anything but yell at them because you're afraid if you actually have a civilized conversation with them, you'll slip up and blurt that you actually really like them. Nobody said life was going to be easy, right?

My name is Sabrina Grimm and I am in love with Puck, The Trickster King. Daphne will probably say I told you so when she finds out. Oh well.

**That was short. It's an introduction; it's supposed to be short. The next chapter will be longer, promise. Review please. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Time To Wake Up!

**AN: Don't you love Saturdays? :) Okay…well…I've seen a lot of writers do review replies and I always thought it was fun, sooo…**

**GoodetoKnow: Thanks! I like yours, too. Totally agree with you on the part about how soccer is superior to everything. And, I would just like to point out that…FOOTBALL STOLE OUR NAME! WE HAD IT FIRST! Grrr. I like it when they grow up, too. It makes it seem more feasible when they get together.**

**Gothic-Emo-Bunny: Thanksadoodles!**

**prina lov1: Thankie for the reviewie!**

**Okay, here's the chapper.**

Sabrina groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at the clock and sighed. 5:30 in the morning. Yuck. Then she slid her legs over the side of the bed, carefully checking the floor with her toes. There wasn't a prank waiting for her. _That's a first, _Sabrina thought grumpily. Standing up, she grabbed a towel and her clothes, and then headed for the shower.

After her shower, Sabrina dressed, brushed her hair, pulled on her Uggs, and went downstairs for breakfast. Granny was already down there, making one of her strange concoctions. Sabrina sighed, doesn't look like there's going to be normal food today.

"Good morning, _libeling_. Here's some bacon pancakes, if you want some," Granny greeted Sabrina. _Ewww. No thank you,_ she thought.

"That's okay, I 'm not really hungry right now. You know, first day of school jitters," Sabrina replied.

"Oh, of course, dear." Granny smiled at her.

Sabrina went upstairs to Daphne and Red's room. After the war ended, Daphne had moved into a room with Red. She didn't really mind, but she kind of missed having someone next to her at night.

"Daphne! Red! Time to get up," she called through the door.

"We're coming," the younger girls grumbled back, still half asleep.

Sabrina walked to Puck's door and opened it cautiously. Carefully checking her surroundings, she deemed it safe to step into the room. Picking her way to his trampoline, where she could see the faint outline of a boy, she softly tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's time to get up, Puck. We have to go to school." Puck groaned and rolled over. It wasn't a very smart move on his part though, because he rolled quite close to the edge of the trampoline. Sabrina put her hands on his back and shoved, as hard as she could. Puck fell of the trampoline with a loud THUMP!

"HEY! I know you were trying to get me up but you didn't have to do that!" Puck yelped.

Sabrina smirked. "Get up by yourself, then. Oh, and put a new shirt on. That one has mud on it."

Puck snorted. "I don't care."

"No, you don't. But I do because you _will_ be clean on our first day of 11th grade, okay?" Puck nodded like a soldier. "Good," Sabrina smiled too sweetly and stalked out of the room. Puck stared after her with a somewhat scared look on his face.

**Okay, how was that? Review please! :) **

**Luvvies**

**~SoccerGeek7699**


End file.
